


Елочка-иголочка

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему все-таки «Елочка»?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Елочка-иголочка

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы строки песни «Freddie The Little Fir Tree» в вольном переводе.

Этот штат назвали Южной Дакотой совершенно незаслуженно. Абердин медленно, но верно заносит снегом, и у Джареда зуб на зуб не попадает. Юг никак не вяжется со снегом в сентябре. Джаред чихает и сморкается в тряпку, которой только что протирал ствол, и снова чихает. Нет, серьезно. Почему Южная Дакота, а не, скажем, Флорида? Там тоже банки есть, а климат не в пример лучше.  
— Эй, Джей, — зовет Мэтт из соседней комнаты. — Хорош сопли на кулак мотать, иди лучше познакомься с Елочкой-иголочкой!  
Простуда как-то нехорошо действует не то на слух на Джареда, не то сразу на мозг, потому что доходит до него туго:  
— Отвянь, Мэтти, я уже со всеми ребятами… Познакомиться с чем?  
— С кем, — ржет Мэтт. — Только он чуток психованный, так что ты помягче.  
Джаред с любопытством сует голову за дверь. Там только Мэтт, Чад и Крис — готовят пушки и черкают что-то на разложенном на низком деревянном столе плане.  
— Он на улице, — не оглядываясь, машет грязной рукой Мэтт. — Минимум на полголовы повернутый, но, говорят, в деле хорош. Иди поздоровайся.  
Меньше всего на свете Джареду хочется вылезать на улицу, но любопытство берет верх. Матерясь про себя и шмыгая носом, он натягивает всю подвернувшуюся под руку одежду и выходит за дверь «Супер 8», в котором они поджидают часа икс.  
Из-за внезапной непогоды машин на дороге почти нет, снаружи тихо, только тонко свистит метель. На крыльце застыла, нахохлившись, фигура, чью накрытую капюшоном голову нимбом окружает подсвеченный фонарем сигаретный дым. Джаред, чертыхаясь, приближается и неуклюже падает на ступеньку рядом.  
Господи! Да тут яйца отморозить проще, чем сказать «Привет».  
— Привет, — благожелательно говорит Джаред, додумав эту ценную мысль. — У тебя там зеленый ирокез?  
— Нет, — голос у «Елочки» низкий и хрипловатый.  
— Эээ, ладно. Ты шизофреник и считаешь себя деревом?  
— Нет.  
— Ну скажи хоть, что тебя зовут Фредди.  
— Нет, — порывом ветра с «Елочки» сдувает капюшон, и он, отвернувшись, выбрасывает потухшую сигарету в снег. — Меня зовут Дженсен. Причем тут Фредди?  
У «Елочки» есть имя. А еще у него длинные ресницы, на которых тут же оседают снежинки.  
— Малютка Фредди-елочка зимой в лесу росла, — простуженно поет Джаред (капец горлу), — Хотела стать рождественской, но маленькой была…  
— Придурок, — у него белые зубы и неожиданно мягкая улыбка. — Я тебя всего-то на пару дюймов ниже.  
— Значит, не Фредди, — Джаред зачарованно изучает его лицо. — Тогда почему «Елочка»?  
Абердин заносит снегом.  
Дженсен смеется.

***

Они мечутся по штатам, оставляя за собой вскрытые сейфы, вой сирен и плакаты «Разыскивается». Дженсен хорош в своем деле, действительно хорош. Ребята продолжают упорно величать его Елочкой-иголочкой, Дженсен не возражает, и Джаред всё никак не может понять, к чему это. Не то чтобы Дженсен был зеленым и колючим. То есть, у него зеленые глаза, и мягкие колючие волосы, и щетина — как Джаред выясняет собственными губами где-то между Айдахо и Орегоном — тоже мягкая и колкая. В крохотной комнатушке дешевого хостела в Калифорнии, пропахшей плесенью и сексом («Любовью», хочет сказать Джаред, но это уже как-то…), он узнает, что никаких компрометирующих татуировок на теле Дженсена тоже нет.  
— А ты думал, у меня там рождественская елка на всю задницу? — Дженсен по-кошачьи потирается головой о голое плечо Джареда. — Вот придурок.  
— Сам ты придурок, — сердится Джаред. — Почему тогда «Елочка»?  
За грязным окном идет снег.  
Дженсен смеется.

***

Пять часов назад их накрыла полицейская облава. Джареду не хочется думать, что сдал кто-то из своих. Тем более, «из своих» остаются только они с Дженсеном. Остальные уезжают в полицейских участок в длинных черных пакетах. «Оказали сопротивление и были убиты при задержании» — наверное, в отчетах напишут как-то так. Джаред невредим. Дженсен все еще роняет темные капли крови в грязь, но на ногах пока держится.  
— Пошли, — Джаред тащит его за рукав. — Надо добраться до мотеля, попросить аптечку…  
Они бросили угнанную впопыхах машину и теперь пробираются через парк, больше похожий на долбаный лес. Справа растут елки, и Дженсена тянет туда, словно магнитом.  
— Зов крови? — зло шутит Джаред. — Да пошли же…  
— Подожди, — выдыхает Дженсен. — Ты спрашивал… почему «Елочка»… Я тебе расскажу… покажу.  
Елки словно игрушечные: невысокие, сизо-зеленые, на вид колкие и пушистые одновременно.  
— Они прелесть, — сухо говорит Джаред. — Прямо как ты. Теперь мы можем идти?  
Дженсен не то хихикает, не то кашляет и указывает подбородком на землю:  
— Посмотри вниз.  
Джаред смотрит. Сначала он не понимает, что ему там полагается видеть, а потом замечает. Трава. Земля сплошь покрыта сочной густой травой, но под каждой елкой — жирный черный круг, в пределах которого — ни ростка.  
— Они заглушают всё, — хрипит Дженсен. — Всё вокруг умирает…  
Джареду становится не по себе:  
— Пойдем.  
— Подожди, — упирается Дженсен. — Отведи…ветку.  
Только чтобы отвязаться, Джаред ловит ветку ближайшей елочки и отодвигает в сторону. Ветка действительно колкая и пушистая на ощупь. Та, что за ней, темно-желтая, мокрая и ломкая. Мертвая. Дерево убивает не только всю растительность под собой, но и свои же ветви, которые находятся в глубине и не получают солнечного света.  
— Такие красивые, — в горле у Дженсена что-то клокочет. — Убивают всё вокруг и гниют изнутри. Прелесть, а? Прямо как я.  
— Ты бредишь, — Джаред отдергивает руку и невольно вытирает ладонь о штаны. — Пойдем.  
Но Дженсен обмякает и тяжело валится в грязь.  
— Дженсен! — Джаред склоняется над ним. — Дженсен!  
— Я знал, что так будет, — бормочет Дженсен. — Я знал…

***

В комнате пахнет летним смогом и лекарствами.  
Сегодня Дженсен совершенно самостоятельно добрался до сортира, поэтому в кои-то веки не сучится.  
— Вот будет Рождество, — совершенно не к месту сообщает Джаред, — и мы украсим елку. Или тебя. Обмотаем гирляндами, сунем в зубы ангелочка…  
— Я тебе тогда этого ангелочка знаешь куда засуну? — грозится Дженсен. — Не пори чушь. Спой лучше ту дурацкую песню про елку Фредди.  
Напевая в разгаре лета рождественскую песенку, Джаред в самом деле чувствует себя полным придурком:  
— Малютка Фредди-елочка зимой в лесу росла, хотела стать рождественской, но маленькой была…  
Пыль танцует в солнечных лучах.  
Дженсен смеется.


End file.
